metroidfandomcom-20200222-history
Joulion
JoulionsMetroid: Other M Premiere EditionSuper Smash Bros. for Wii U are enemies in Metroid: Other M. Description A Joulion is a small, hovering entity resembling a Daphnia that appears in the BOTTLE SHIP's Cryosphere. They will generally float about without attacking, but will occasionally generate a globe of purple-black energy. If Samus is near the Joulion, it will use that energy to project a bolt of electricity directly into the ground and charge around attempting to shock its target for several seconds, or at extreme range simply fire the globe at her. The creatures are vulnerable to all weapons, and when killed will explode in a large burst of energy that will damage Samus if she is standing too close, or destroy other nearby Joulions. Official data ''Metroid: Other M Premiere Edition ;Mid-Level Enemies (pg. 11) :'Joulions''' :"Joulions are small, electro-charged enemies that fly and shoot plasma spheres at you. Needless to say, they're very dangerous and capable of zapping your Energy in a hurry. Though they usually travel in small numbers and can be difficult to lock on to, they are very slow to charge and can often be dispatched before they can cause any real harm. Use your Charge Beam to make short work of them." ''Nintendo Official Guidebook for Metroid Other M ''"Joulions float in the air, but will unleash a purple electric attack at Samus if she comes close. While sluggish, they are dangerous in numbers." ''Super Smash Bros. for Wii U'' trophy description "These enemies from Metroid: Other M look a bit like electrified water fleas. They inflate as they take damage, eventually exploding. In Smash Bros., they show up in the Pyrosphere stage, and you can make them blow up by attacking them. Hit them with combos for an even deadlier blast!" ''Super Smash Bros. for Wii U'' Tips "The bulbous Joulions that fall from above will puff up and explode. You can deal serious damage to Ridley with this explosion." Other appearances ''Super Smash Bros. for Wii U Joulions are spawned as enemies on Pyrosphere in ''Super Smash Bros. for Wii U. These Joulions appear in groups, descend upon the stage, and will automatically inflate and explode shortly afterward. If a fighter attacks a Joulion, the resulting explosion will be even greater. This can be used to the fighter's advantage, dealing damage to other fighters or even Ridley. Like all other enemies on the Pyrosphere stage, the Joulion also has an unlockable Trophy. Trivia *The Joulion's ability to generate and manipulate intense electrical fields is similar to that of another Cryosphere bioweapon, the Kyratian. However, it is unknown if there is any connection between the species. *"Joulion" may have been derived from the term Joule, a common measure of energy, and Ion, an electrically-charged atom (both pertaining to the creature's affinity for electricity). *The Joulion is also the only non-boss enemy in the game that does not demonstrate the "standard" explosion animation upon death. *Despite appearing in the high-temperature Pyrosphere in Super Smash Bros. for Wii U, Joulions are only canonically encountered in low-temperature Cryosphere environments in Other M. Gallery MOM Cryosphere Joulions.png|Joulions in the Cryosphere MOM Cryosphere Joulions Attack.png|Joulions using their electrical attacks Water room bridge Cryosphere HD.jpg|Joulions sharing a room with a Fumbleye Joulion.jpg|Gallery Mode JP Other M Guide 157.jpg|Page 157 of the Nintendo Official Guidebook for Metroid Other M. File:Joulions SSB4U.png|A Joulion in Super Smash Bros. for Wii U. File:Joulion trophy.png|Joulion trophy. References it:Joulion Category:Species Category:BOTTLE SHIP Category:Cryosphere Category:Arctic Creatures Category:Super Smash Bros. Category:Trophies